Diezera Family
Diezera Facts: *Diezera's may seem light, happy, cheerful, but are secretly carrying some of the darkest emotions you can imagine *Diezera's find it difficult to keep there mouth's shut, when they don't like something or someone. *You won't get a more loyal or passionate person than a Diezera. *It's so easy for a Diezera to get attached, even harder for them to let go. They love so deeply. *Diezera's are great at pissing people off. They know just what to say to get you worked up, while they remain calm the whole time. *Diezera's are good at making people feel protected, because when there around you no one will ever mess with you. *Diezera's cry, just not in front of you. *If a Diezera tells you a secret, you should consider yourself lucky. *Playing with a Diezera's emotions is like opening the gates of hell. *Hundreds of Diezera's have fallen in love with Iuelei's. *You cannot make or break a Diezera because, they can endure a lot of pain. *A Diezera follows no one, they make the rules. *Diezera's are forbiddend from using dark magic. *A Diezera always stays with whatever they have committed themselves to until the end, no matter how hopeless the circumstances are. *A Diezera is the one who totally calls people on their Mistakes. You may fool others, but you can't fool them. *Diezera's has no middle ground either they love you past death or you are dead to them. *Never tell a female Diezera how she should think or feel, EVER. *Diezera's are capable of changing their identity because they have more ability to detach themselves from the things that control others. * Trust and believe that a Diezera will always find a way out. Come hell or high water they will find a solution. *Diezera's have god gifted, beautiful, golden eyes and they like to listen praise about there eyes. You can also read out emotions for you from their eyes. *Diezera's are able to communicate with someone across a crowded room through a single glance. *Diezera's make the best of friends and the worst of enemies. *A Diezera has a high tolerance for bullshit, but once you exceed their tolerance, prepare for WWIII and WWIV. *Something only Diezera's do: think about someone all day but won't text them BACK. *It's hard to tell that a Diezera is a lonely soul, but trust me; they are. * Once you piss off a Diezera it's really hard to calm them down. The moment they feel that they have been wronged, it's game over. * They never stop loving you but that doesnt mean they don't love others at the same time. * When a Diezera snaps, it is mostly because of all that built up frustration they have been holding inside of them. * You may never know what's going on with a Diezera because they don't share their downfalls or true feelings with just anyone. * Once a Diezera finds someone they can trust and relate to, it is incredibly difficult for them to give that person up. * A Diezera is not intimidated by anyone. Besides each other. * Diezera's have layers and layers you have to have to go through to really know who they are. * A Diezera will bend over backwards to please you, until you tell that first lie. * If you let a Diezera into your heart, it will be the best thing you've ever done. * Don't tell a Diezera what they can and can't do, it'll just make them want to do it even more just to piss you off. * As a Diezera you have a good intuition that always tells you right away if something doesn't feel comfortable, right, or safe. *A Diezera's signature smell: Vanilla. *A Diezera is a simple kind of person that doesn't need much and doesn't like to ask for much. *Being in love with a Dieazera will be the most complicated thing in your life. * Better treat them right because they will be the best you ever had. When they love you, they will give you the stars and the moon. * Despite their notoriety for being overly confident, They are actually some of the shyest, humble people you can come across. *A Diezera can not live without Love, Love is a Diezera's blood. *45 % Nice. 55% Don't F with me. *A Diezera is a master at sacasim. *A Diezera's Flaws: Vindictive, Narcissistic, Jealous, Arrogant, Manipulative, Conceited, and Secretive. *Remeber: All Diezera'a have a Temper. *Diezera family motto:"Whatever doesn't kill me, had better start running." *A hurt Diezera could be thinking of you 24/7 and still you wouldn't hear from them. * a Diezera's heart is a Pandora's box and only the strongest will have the chance to open it and then be rewarded with true love. *Falling in love with a Diezera is one hell of an experience. *Theseus and Euphemia aren't only Iuelei and Diezera's to fall in love, Diezera's have long for Iuelei, since before the first Omada cycle began. *Diezera's are so unforgiving when they get hurt, and will ensure that they hurt you 10x more. Category:The Sacred Five Category:Omada Families